


Patience-忍耐

by ThreeBlackTears374



Category: Digimon, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeBlackTears374/pseuds/ThreeBlackTears374
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry felt like screaming, for some reason instead of receiving the  Philosopher's Stone from the mirror (like he expected) he had this weird High-Tech Muggle Pager and a Black Bi-Pedal Fox Thing calling him His partner. (SLASH!!!! Later on in story a lot later on) possible Human/Digimon, I am not sure yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience-忍耐

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a new Story and I Hope you like it please no Flaming my little Heart can't take it...JK! ;) hope you like please R&R!

Chapter 1: Stupidity thy name is Erised. 

♪───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────♪

Harry's reflection grinned back at him identical Emerald green eyes stared back at him with a shine that seemed to say his reflection had a big secret and that he wasn't telling. 

One eye winked the Cheshire grin widening as the Mirror him dropped a...Pager? into his pocket and suddenly it weighed down in his own. 

He reached a pale hand in and extracted the device, eyes glazing over as he stared at the small machine. 

The yelling of his former professor was on the back of his mind as he stared at the Pager it was white with a green grip and antenna a screen that glowed luminously with three various sized gold circles dominating his attention. 

The circles started to twist around each other and sped up dark blue and green numbers seemed to appear in straight vertical neat line-ups, distantly he thought, he heard the professor was suddenly speaking with another slightly snake like voice. 

A wand was lifted from The jittery mans holster. 

The numbers were so pretty...he thought distantly green eyes soaked each code in: 3546782....54699027, so many....3427. 

The turban was ripped off and a pale face stared at his sworn enemy nothing more than a child...a child that he could not kill. 

"6,7,3,4,9......." The numbers and speeding Circles looked like they were almost lifting off the screen.

The magical wood focused and aimed in Potter's direction. 

"2,0,3....."

"Avada..." The hissed voice began slowly eyes only on the tattered and hypnotised Boy-Saviour. 

"6,5,.....1" 

"KEDAVRA!!!!" The Pale Face screamed arm lifted in a wide arc. 

A blinding flash of blue and green...and a scream of rage resounded throughout the stone chamber the green curse hitting nothing but stone.


End file.
